


The magic we create

by ColorfulWarlock



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec Lightwood Loves Magnus Bane, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Good Boyfriend Alec Lightwood, Happy Ending, M/M, Magnus Bane Deserves Nice Things, Magnus Bane Loves Alec Lightwood, Magnus without magic, POV Magnus Bane
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-03 12:28:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21179429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColorfulWarlock/pseuds/ColorfulWarlock
Summary: It has been one year since Magnus lost his magic.But Alec has a magical surprise for him.





	The magic we create

It has been one year since Magnus lost his magic.

The whole ordeal with Lilith and Jonathan wrapped up after some months, and everything went back to normal.

Well, the most normal that it was possible. There were still demons, there were still problems everywhere, and life continued for everyone.

In the beginning, Magnus felt his life was the only that really stopped. Alec, Izzy, Clary, and Jace went on missions, fought demons, and did all the messy Shadowhunter things they were already used to. Raphael was happy with his new Mundane life and studying to become a Priest. Simon became a good ambassador for New York’s vampires, and Maia was one of the best Alphas to ever lead the main Werewolf pack of the city. Lorenzo was still the High Warlock of Brooklin. Catarina still worked at the hospital and Mazdie was becoming a wonderful and strong Warlock with a talent for healing magic just like her mother.

But Magnus… Magnus felt empty. Useless. Just a burden for everyone.

It took a lot of time and effort to feel otherwise. He didn’t want anybody to feel pity for him, and that scared and angered him more than anything, but they never treated him differently. He still could make some potions – the ones that didn’t require spells to finish them. People still called him for advice. They still entered his home without knocking first.

Home. He built a new one with Alec. They moved in together to a much smaller apartment than his previous loft, but it still was a cozy place. _Their_ place. And Alec never once stopped showering him with love and patience and understanding. Once, after being a bit tipsy, his boyfriend confessed a plan he had considered to put in action. To make a deal with Asmodeus and bring Magnus’ magic back. Magnus was furious for him even thinking about that. They had a very long and heartfelt discussion about communication and self-sacrificing deeds without the other’s consent. They’ve already dealt with too much shit to persist in such mistakes.

Time passed by, and even if it wasn’t much better, he didn’t feel so lost anymore. Even though he had already accepted his fate without magic and immortality, he never stopped looking for a way to get it back. Neither Alec. With hope, maybe someday things would be different.

~*~

It was almost Spring again, but it never snowed that year. Winter was just… cold, gray. The beautiful white didn’t come, as if even the sky was tired of crying.

The sun was setting, giving its last rays of warmth before the chilly night took over. Magnus was at their balcony, absently looking at the city while waiting for his boyfriend to come home. He missed the snow. Once, he conjured some for Alec to humor him and was awarded a big and boyish smile that made Alec's hazel eyes even brighter. And now… He couldn’t even warm them, and they had to rely on blankets and hot coffee.

“Hey, Magnus!” Alec called from their front door, and Magnus promptly walked back to the living room, welcoming his boyfriend with a kiss.

“I’m happy that you got the night off today, but didn’t you say this week would be hellish due to some Clave’s business?” He tried to take out Alexander’s sweater, but his Shadowhunter wouldn’t stop giving him small pecks all over his face.

“Yes, but I’ve already finished some things and let Izzy deal with the rest. Tonight I’m all yours and…” His voice trailed off for a moment before gaining strength again. He grinned. “I have a surprise for you.”

“A surprise?” Magnus furrowed his brows, a bit taken aback. He still didn’t like surprises, but he learned a long time ago that it was okay to trust Alec with them.

Alec nodded and took a blindfold from his pants’ pocket. “Do you trust me?”

“Always.” Magnus smiled, and it was enough for Alec. He kissed him one more time and then blindfolded him.

“I will take you to our garden. You’re going to hear a loud noise, but don’t worry, okay?” Alec dragged Magnus to the middle of their little garden on the rooftop of the building, and then let go of him. For some time, Magnus only heard Alec’s footsteps from a place to another until a really loud roar startled him. It was some kind of machine, a rusty motor trying to work with some difficulty.

“Alexander?” Magnus called but didn’t receive an answer. He was beginning to feel anxious, and when he decided to take off the blindfold, he felt something cold on his right cheek. Then, his left ear. His hair. Like… Ice.

Like snow.

It was snowing?

He tried to take off the blindfold, but a hand caught his wrist.

“Don’t take it. Just feel it. Or else, the…” Alec trailed off again, uncertain. He knew his Shadowhunter well enough to recognize the nuances of his voice. And he was almost certain that, besides being nervous, Alec would also be blushing. “The magic won’t fully work.”

Magnus was taken aback with that statement but didn’t push. Trusting Alec, he spread his arms and tilted his head back. The consistency was a bit off, but he could feel like it was really snowing. The cold tingling his nerves like butterfly kisses, the nature embracing him as his magic did once.

He didn’t know how Alec was doing that, and later would ask, but for now, he was grateful for it.

It wasn’t true magic, but somehow it was still magical.

And though Magnus wasn’t whole – and perhaps would never be again without the magic he was born with, he realized something very special that day.

His life still had some kind of magic.

One that didn’t come from blood or heritage or transfusion.

But one that was born from Alexander Gideon Lightwood’s love for Magnus Bane.


End file.
